Wreckadon
“Looks like a pile-up at a Northern Gun dealership, and they sent in blind mechanics to fix the wrecks.” ''---Inadin Cherpas, New Lazlo Field Naturalist and Anthropologist, first impressions on encountering a Wreckadon.'' “Al, these mirrors say ‘objects in mirror are closer than they appear’?....we really don’t want to get closer to what I see bearing down on us...” ''---Alsto Barraban, Bandit Driver, having a bad moment.'' “I seen one of these road-monsters take on a pack of Spiney Ravagers....If Ravager carcasses had any value, the Shemarrians would have been rolling in credits after that battle! As is, I won a bundle myself betting on ‘em; the rest of the guys in my patrol were certain the ‘shemars were going down for good in that fight. I don’t like the Shemar any more than the next guy in my team, but I know enough not to bet against them in a situation like that.” ''----Corporal Rollo Atkins, CS Ranger, on witnessing a Wreckadon in the Indiana Wilds.'' “LEADER SCORPIO! SOMETHING’S EATING THE CITY WALL! AND EVERY MAN ON IT! BULLETS DON’T STOP IT!!!! NOTHING STOPS IT!!!!!” ''----'' “I didn’t think you Motrons were into seige warfare.” “We’re not. ‘Seige’ implies a protracted blockade of an enemy position using surrounding entrenched positions. Did you see anything protracted? No, we just went in and through those walls. Not a seige at all.” ''----Surveillance spybot footage from inside ‘CatherCity’, bandit kingdom, and combat recorder audio outside it during Shemarrian Nation ‘pacification’ campaign.'' “We’re going to use the video footage of these things in action. Especially them stomping those demon-tanks. Make sure we edit it so it favors the parts WE made on that thing. If they’re going to use our stuff and not pay us for it, we’ll make use of it somehow and anyway. Maybe we’ll get some legit garage-bashers building their own using parts they BOUGHT form us. The Shemarrians want to complain about it, they start pay us royalties then. Otherwise, they better get used to those things being touted as mobile billboards of how good our equipment is.” ''---Gesco Martin, Asssistant Manager, Northern Gun Public Relations Department.'' EcoS-K-84 Wreckadon Heavy Warmount aka ‘Crashwagon’, ‘Land-Dragon’, ‘Dragon-Wagon’, ‘DethDealership’ The Wreckadon is a heavy Clan Motron cavalry unit that emerged during the Minion Wars, apparently when the tribe felt it needed something heavier to fight the Infernal armored vehicles and abominations appearing. The Wreckadon seems part inspired in part by pre-Rifts ‘road warrior’ genre materials and by post-Rifts nomad culture, especially in the concept of a ‘pimped-out super-truck’. Some Tribe members contend the Wreckadon is less a Warmount and more a ‘landship’, as it serves more as a conventional vehicle or mobile base more than anything else. Description As its name would suggest, the Wreckadon looks like the aftermath of a catastrophic pileup between several large vehicles and robots, with a few rhino-buffalo or dinosaurs caught in the middle. Clan Motron seems to have taken particular glee in picking apart Northern Gun salvage and kludging it back together in a combination that looks horrific from an engineering viewpoint, but somehow works. The undercarriage looks like the merging of several legged robot vehicles, while the upper part looks like a vehicular crash; most notably the head a Northern Gun armored hovercar, the jaw underneath seconded from a Kittani Warshark submarine, the backside the head turret off an NG-V7 assault robot, the body of a NG-AT46 Mammoth heavy transport truck, legs off the NG-V47 Gunbot (or the Shemarrian copy, the EcoS-K-54 ‘Sting Tongue’) (and featuring the Motrons’ dual leg-and-wheel configuration), twin tails off NG Scorpion robots, with accents of several smaller robots or power armors caught in the elastic collision stuck between the bigger parts. Armor reinforcement and appliqué has been liberally added to the structure, more powerful robotic actuators installed where it was felt necessary, and extra equipment kludged into any remaining space. Armament fairly drips from the massive Warmount, much of it that part of the original configurations of the various components, and many of the weapons systems wired to scavenged and cannibalized robot drone AIs (typically CS Skelebot cores) reprogrammed and slaved to the central AI. The result is part derailed war train and part giant kinetic sculpture. Wreckadons, by their very size, aren’t as fast or easily concealed as Clan Motron’s smaller and more agile hit-and-run cavalry warmounts, but they are still surprisingly fast. When they take the field, however, it either means the clan has been cornered, or else means to stay and fight and push the conflict to the hilt. During the Minion War, Wreckadons seemed to go after Kreelo Walking Deaths like born enemies, often smashing aside smaller units like Meat Grinder and Carnage Tanks to engage the larger Infernal abomination directly in spectacular combat. Wreckadons are also used for storming fortified positions, cracking enemy forts and hitting convoys. Later versions, equipped with missiles and long range artillery, serve as mobile fire support bases. Shaky First Steps Early Wreckadons suffered more than a few problems, and many outside observers felt that, even with an increase in their number, Clan Motron may have been overreaching in attempting to build a ‘Super Warmount’ (similar to such types as the Buthidid, Hexadra, and Dobharg) so early in their existence. The Wreckadon is large and awkward, landbound, and hard to conceal, and is fairly slow compared to other Warmount types. The most notable flaw born of the Motrons’ lack of experience and resources is a lack of heavy firepower in the early Wreckadons. Although they had weapons in abundance, Clan Motron Tinkers were largely constrained by what was compatible, and available, with the various bits and pieces they could combine, what with only limited access to the larger database of technologies available to the full Tribes. The result had plenty of guns, but the firepower level was little better than what a locally-raised Black Market mercenary force or Northern Gun strike company could bring to the field, and the first Wreckadons suffered heavy damage going up against superior Infernal forces. As the Shemarrian Nation reached out to more of its Fringers, though, Clan Motron benefited by being able to learn what the other tribes had developed, and could acquire examples and production templates. Subsequent refits of the Wreckadons were able to maximize their potential firepower with weapons like the Skullshatter cannon fitted in place of the weaker Northern Gun rail cannons, and the Wreckadon’s combat capabilities leaped in power. One of the popular rumors is that Wreckadons serve a secondary function by being able to drive lanes through the wilderness and excrete asphalt to make paved hardtop roads for Clan Motron to speed down. The idea that the Motrons would create obvious trails for others to trace their movements strike the wise as ridiculous, but the fact is that travelers occasionally come across pristine paved roads in the middle of nowhere, leading nowhere in particular, with no explanation as to their origins, so the Motron theory has yet to be dismissed entirely. The Wreckadon, as yet, has not displayed any ability to create roadbeds, aside from clearing paths and tamping down the ground with their heavy weight. Unexpected Interest Wreckadons were initially virtually handcrafted by small Clan Motron, but an increasing number have been sighted offworld, on planets near or within the Shemarrian Star Nation, suggesting an expansion of the tribe, or else trade with other tribes. The Skullcrushers have certainly evinced an interest in the design, and may have traded plans for their Skullshatter cannon to the Motrons in return for the Assembly Forge templates to the Wreckadon. The Radiant Edge is also reportedly either in negotiations for the design or developing a similar design from scavenged vehicular wreckage on their domain-worlds. The Steel Gaians, too, may be studying the design, with an eye towards producing their own, using locally-produced vehicles and robots as a source of components. Abilities Cargo and Crew If not carrying cargo in the open cargo bed, an additional 24 passengers/troops can be seated there. Many Wreckadons will carry 1-4 Awakened NG-WD71 Robosistant NeShemar as part of their permanent crew, as the robots were initially programmed to service Northern Gun equipment. However, the sheer conglomeration of multiple vehicle types kludged together in the Wreckadon often gives these ‘bots nervous fits for the first few months of service aboard them, until their Ecotroz mental resilience allows them to adapt to their new responsibilities. Sum Greater Than Its Parts The Wreckadon is made up of various parts, including the following: * Head NG-NC46 Sentinel Patrol Hovercar* * Main Turret NG-V7 Hunter Mobile Gun * Dorsal Cargo Bed Section NG-AT46 Mammoth * Upper Arms (2) NG-EXC-17 Ogre * Forearms (2) NG-EXC-17 Ogre * Side Arm Claw Hands (2) NG-EXC-17 Ogre * Side Arm Rail Gun Assemblies (2 barrels x2) NG-V61 Gunwolf * Foreclaws (2) EX-20 Bulldog Explorer * Legs (6) NG-V47 Gunbot * Tail Guns (2) NG-480 Turbo * Tail Cranes (2) NG-EX-V50 Scorpion Battler *Destroying the head does NOT kill the Warmount; the Wreckadon’s dual brains are hidden deep inside the body, and the Warmount can be commanded by an approved/skilled rider-commander in one of the other compartments of the Wreckadon. However, the armaments attached to the head section will be lost, and the Warmount will have to rely on smaller sensor clusters mounted throughout its body. The Wreckadon will lose 2 APMs, -1 to initiative, and -1 to dodge and parry. Climbing The Wreckadon is a poor climber, faring poorly when it comes to negotiating steep slopes. At best, the Wreckadon can negotiate a 60-degree gradient and 30-degree side slope. Anything other than a straight run-up will require use of the arms to make handholds to pull/lower the massive Warmount, and likely extra assistance, such the use of heavy winches. Underwater Limited to running along the bottom at about 15 MPH, maximum depth of about 500 ft. CAN be fitted with flotation devices, in which case it can motor along the surface at 22 MPH, but CANNOT use WaterWheely/AquaWalker tires (too heavy). Sensors Lateral Motion Detectors The Wreckadon uses an all-around close-order motion detection system to detect close approaches and backtrack incoming projectiles. Radar Detectors An increasingly common Upgrade to Shemarrian Warmounts, these detectors come standard on the Wreckadon, and alert it to the presence of search and fire control radars being used against it. Mine Detector A detection coil is installed in the prow/nose, and uses a variety of magnetic, chemical, and ground sonar detection systems to sniff out mines and buried ordnance. 85% accuracy. Ground Scanners The head and forepaws contain a magnetometer and a short-range microwave radar for ground-searching minefields (in theory, the ground radar sound be able to detect even nonmetallic mines, but takes twice as long). The microwave radar can also be used to test the ground for the presence of sinkholes, pitfalls, and other infirm terrain unable to support the Wreckadon’s massive weight. Range: The magnetometer has a range of 4,000 ft and can detect vehicles and other metallic structures with 80% accuracy. Active EM sources such as charged-up rail guns and the magnetic bottles of fusion powerplants can be detected at TWICE the normal range. The ground radar has a range of 3,000 ft, and has a 90% chance of detecting metal-cased mines, 60% chance of detecting nonmetallic ordnance. Special Systems Dual Mind Like a dolphin’s ‘swim while asleep’ capability, Wreckadons have a compartmentalized brain-intelligence that allows part of their brain to remain alert and watchful even as the invested Ecotroz essence goes ‘asleep’. This duality/plurality is increasingly common in the larger and longer-ranged Warmounts such as the Stone Eater and Lepidopterror, allowing them to remain apace in terms of readiness with wholly robotic constructs and Unawakened A.I.s. Smokescreen Various exhaust tubes on the Wreckadon can belch out a thick smokescreen on demand. Range: Each blast covers a 100 ft area. Damage: Anyone caught in the cloud of thick, obscuring smoke is unable to see, except with thermal optics. Inhaling, or exposure through unprotected soft tissues like the eyes, the vapor does 1d6 SDC/Hit Points per melee of exposure, and victims are -4 to dodge, strike, and parry, even for 1d4 melees after being removed from the cloud. Smoke persists for 1d4+3 melee rounds. Rate of Fire: ECHH Payload: Has enough smoke-matrix for 25 clouds. Regenerates them at a rate of 1 every three hours (1 hour if fed petrochemicals). Flare/Chaff Launchers (2) The Motrons are very aware of the dangers of radar-guided weaponry against large trucks, so they installed these countermeasure launchers to trigger when their ‘fuzzbusters’ go off. The launchers are fully compatible with both Triax-style and Northern Gun-produced flare/chaff rounds, as well as the full range of alternate loads available from Northern Gun (see Rifts World Book 33: Northern Gun 1, pgs 137-138 for a full range of other flare types). Range: 6,000 ft, creates a 30 ft cloud, +10 ft per each additional chaff/flare launched in the volley. Cloud lasts 2 meless before dissipating(or less in a very strong wind). (Triax Style) * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees (Northern Gun Style) 10% chance per chaff cloud deployed of decoying missiles, up to maximum of 60% Aircraft, power armor, and beings flying through the chaff will be -6 on perception, -3 on initiative, -5 to strike, -2 to parry, -2 dodge, and lose 1 melee attack that round (or the next). Sensory and Piloting rolls are at -20% for as long as the characters are caught in the cloud, and the next as they recover. Payload: 18 per launcher Weapons Systems Nose Laser Part of the original Sentinel Hovercar on which the head section is based. The laser can be swapped out for different weapons, depending on availability. Pulse Laser A modified NG-LP25 Enhanced Pulse Laser Trade with other sources acquired Clan Motron a pulse-capable light laser. Option: Beamsplitter; converts the EPL into a short ranged ‘laser shotgun’, doing 2d4 MD to an 9 ft-wide area, at about 900 ft range, with a single shot, and 4d6 MD to a 12 ft area with a burst shot. Head Ion Blaster Turret Similarly, the Sentinel’s rear turret has been retained. Its is typically operated by a gunner in the head compartment. Alternative the ion blaster can be swapped for different weapons depending on availability. Ion Pulse Cannon Clan Motron’s trade connections to the Steel Gaians netted them access to supplies of the PSIC-03, a heavy duty light ion cannon/ heavy rifle based on the M-80 “Stormbringer’, but modified through the incorporation of Paladin Steel-manufactured superconductors and ‘Series-2098’ ion technology into a more efficient and powerful heavy weapon. On a Natural 20 (Critical Strike) the ion weapon does TRIPLE damage instead of the normal double damage. Main Turret The main turret, behind the head section, is a head assembly copied (or salvaged) off the NG-V7 Hunter Mobile Gun, complete with heavy rail gun. Clan Motron has experimented with other weapons to increase the firepower of the Wreckadon, and later versions carried proper artillery pieces capable of ranging in on targets miles away. These later weapons were particularly effective with Clan Motron Males acting as forward spotters (typically mounted on Crazelles), though other fire designators, such as Shemarrian Eagles, have also been used. The standard fit is the original MG-H155 Howitzer Rail Gun (or at least a copy of it) Alternatives that have appeared on Wreckadons due to upgrades or availability include the following: NG-R202 Rail Gun NG-515IC Ion Cannon M-Ion Cannon An acquisition from the Steel Gaians, this is a PS copy of the Triax TX-8841 Ion Cannon (sans MRM launchers, though some buyers have them fitted for installation in large gun mounts). PS has also managed to adapt its ion-weapons modification technology to further augment the M-Ion weapon, technology which has also been copied by the Shemarrians. * Ion Scatter-Shot Module - This is a barrel mod that turns the cannon into a short range shotgun with an area of effect blast. Reduce range to 2,000 ft, but does 5d6 MD to a 30 ft wide area. * Ion Booster Module - Another mod that boosts the range of the ion bolts, albeit with a small reduction in damage capability. Reduce damage to 1d4x10 MD, but boost range to 7,000 ft. Pulse Laser PS-RFL-25 Another acquisition from the Steel Gaians, the so-called “Prosek’s Gift’ thanks to its being derived from a reverse-engineered Coalition weapon! 155mm Electro-Magnetic Howitzer Clan Motron shows itself just as happy to rip off Golden Age Weaponsmiths by copying their GAW-155 ordnance. This weapon gives the Wreckadon some serious long range teeth, but requires substantial remodeling of the Hunter turret to accommodate. * Plasma---3d4x10 MD to a 30 ft blast radius * High Explosive---2d4x10 MD to a 15 ft blast radius * DP Fragmentary---1d6x10 MD to a 30 ft blast radius * AP Fragmentary---1d4x10 MD to a 50 ft blast radius * Smoke---Covers a 40 ft radius Payload: Typically stores 20 shots in the turret, and additional ammunition can be stored in the adjacent dorsal cargo bay. 100mm LB Massdriver Cannon PS-MDJ100L Another acquisition from the Steel Gaians, this gauss weapon can also act in the direct fire role. * High Explosive (HE)---- 1d6x10 MD to 20 ft radius * High Explosive Anti-Tank(HEAT)---- 2d6 x10 MD to 10 ft radius * Fragmentation--- 2d6x10 MD to 30 ft radius * Plasma-----3d6x10 MD to 35 ft radius * APFSDSDU (Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot Depleted Uranium) 4d6x10 MD out to 11,000 ft, 2d6x10 MD out to maximum range Payload: Varies; typically holds 40 rds in the turret; additional ammunition can be stored in the dorsal cargo bay. 100 mm AP shell weighs 25 lbs (80 shots per ton) SkullShatter Cannon This weapon is quickly becoming the benchmark for ‘ugly overkill’ and a signature of the philosophy of the Skullcrushers. Even the trigger-happy Flamewings respect (and admire) it. So it appearing on one of little Clan Motron’s creations suggests that the fringe tribe had something the Skullcrushers were willing to trade for; most likely the schematics for the Wreckadon itself. Heavy Rail Gun This is the original NG-AT36 Rail Gun as fitted to the NG-AT46 Mammoth chassis that this part of the Wreckadon was lifted from. With the Mammoth chassis turned around so it is facing the rear, this weapon faces the stern of the Wreckadon, and is typically used to cover the rear arc while retreating/repositioning, or as an antiaircraft weapon. Alternative;u the rail gun can be exchanged for any of the following if available: SkullShatter Cannon When you really absolutely have to have something blown to teeny tiny pieces. Laser Turret Another part of the NG-AT46 Mammoth retained. With the chassis turned around to face the rear, this weapon now becomes a rear laser turret. Alternatively the laser can be exchanged for any of the following: Pulse Laser Based on the JA-12 Juicer Laser Rifle. Ion Hatch Turrets (2) Likewise, these light weapons were also carried over from the NG-AT46 Mammoth. Alternative loads include: Pulse Ion Blasters Trade with the Steel Gaians gained the Motrons the more powerful PSIR-6 weapons, with the added option of spray-fire. * Ion Scatter-Shot Module - This is a barrel clip-on that turns the PSIR-6 into a short range shotgun with an area of effect blast. Reduce range to 400 ft, but does 4d6 MD to a 12 ft wide area. Flamethowers (2) Mounted in the armored snout of the head, buried in the fender, are two small flamethrowers, fed from internal, quick-vent, tank-reservoirs. Damage: * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 1d4x10 SDC * (Napalm) 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * (MD Fluid) 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * (Incendi-Gel)2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * (WI Napalm-P) 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst (counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Note: The flamethrower can also be used to cover an area with fluid: up to 10 ft per attack used. Used with Super-Napalm, this does 1d4 MD, Incendi-Gel does 1d6 MD, and with Napalm-P, this does 2d6 MD. Payload: * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 100 blasts * (Napalm) 300 blasts * (MD Fluid) 500 blasts * (Incendi-Gel) 600 blasts * (WI Napalm-P) 1,000 blasts per tank (much more concentrated than the regular gasoline/alcohol). Jaws Installed under the head is a massively powerful jaw, likely copied off a Kittani Warshark-style submarine, but equally effective on a land vehicle. Chin Turret Mounted on the underside of the lower jaw is an anti-pesonnel weapons turret with an ion blaster. Alternative weapons include: Twin Assault Gun Turret Some Motrons feel kinetic impact is more important that unlimited shot capacity, so they substitute a turret mounting twin Shemarrian Assault Rifles in place of the ion blaster. Anti-Monster Growl Trade with the Wolf’s Path gained Clan Motron data on Northern Gun’s ‘Wolf’s Howl’ Anti-Monster System (see Northern Gun Book One, pgs 133-34). This system adds some serious ‘beast’ to the growl of the Wreckadon’s engines. Range: 900 ft Damage: 1d6 MD, plus targets are struck by painful sonic sidebands. Reduce speed by 10%. -1 attack per melee, -3 to perception rolls, -2 on initiative, -1 to parry/dodge/pull punch, and -15% on performance of ALL skills for 1d4 melees. The attack also has an EM aspect to it, so ELECTRONIC systems will be temporarily fazed; -15% to Sensory Equipment and ALL Radio communications rolls/attempts for 1d4 melees while the targets struggle to reset or readjust their equipment. Rate of Fire: ECHH Payload: Effectively Unlimited Side Arms/Claws w/ Twin Rail Gun Assemblies (2) Mounted on the sides are two articulated armatures, borrowed off the NG-EXC-17 Ogre, mounting the sinistral claw hands, and with reworked shoulder joints for greater arc of movement. The arms are used for clearing debris, steadying the Warmount, assisting in crawling over rough terrain (and climbing up slopes), but they are better known as melee weapons, for strong arming enemies who approach too closely. Pecos Raiders and road bandits tell of these arms clotheslining entire vehicles, or even picking them up and THROWING them. Also different from the original is the mounting of a dual rail gun system (copied from the NG-V61 Gunwolf; yet another sign of trade between the two tribes) on the forearms, fed by ammo chutes from drums held within the main body of the Wreckadon. The ranged weaponry gives the Wreckadon some heavy broadside battery fire. In the alternative, grenade launchers or heavy energy weapons can be mounted in the arms. Damage:(Claw Arms) Restrained Punch 1d4 MD, Full Strength Punch 3d6+9 MD , Power Punch (2 attacks) 1d6x10+12 MD, Spinning Drill Punch (2 attacks) 1d6x10+30 MD Note: The rail guns retain the spiked muzzle brakes of the original NF-232 system, allowing backhand swipes with the arms to do 2d4 MD Alternatives to the rail guns include: NG-GL1030A Grenade Cannon This weapon was copied (or salvaged) off the NG-V47 Gunbot (a version of which is produced by the Shemarrian Horrorwoods as the EcoS-K-54 Sting Tongue Warmount). A single cannon is mounted per arm. MDC of Cannon: 115 * Fragmentation: 3d6 MD to 12 ft area, 1d4x10+3 MD for a 3 rd burst. * HE/Armor-Piercing: 4d6 MD to 3 ft area, 1d6x10+6 MD for a 3 rd burst. * Plasma: 4d6 MD to 3 ft area, 1d6x10+6 MD for a 3 rd burst. * Can also fire smoke (covers a 40 ft area per single rd, or 120 ft area for 3 shot burst), chemical, or concussion grenades. P-6040 Heavy Plasma Cannon Salvaged or copied off the MG-V50 Bigfoot. A single cannon is mounted per arm. MDC of Cannon: 220 IH-44L Vulcan Laser A copy of the powerful IH-44L ‘gatling laser’ produced by Iron Heart Armaments before their annexation by the CS. The lasers may be post-IHA manufacture done elsewhere by IHA ex-pats-in-exile and sold to the Motrons, or knockoffs produced by the Shemarrian Nation. A single cannon is mounted per arm. MDC of Cannon: 220 (armored housing over the original weapon) Tails (2) The Wreckadon mounts two tail assemblies off the NG-EX-V50 Scorpion Battler design. Rather than end in gun mounts however, they end in hooks and grapples. They are normally used for towing trailers and other vehicles/warmounts, but can sweep back and forwards to discourage attackers from the rear. The tails also feature powerful electromagnetic grapples on the end that are normally used to latch onto vehicles and trailers, but also also been known to be used to grab on to metal-armored infantry, cyborgs, and vehicles, and bash them into the ground or drag them along the road. The magnets grab with a Robotic P.S. of 50. Tail Gun Mounts (2) Mounted at the base of the tail, adapted from the HL-20 ball turret mounted on the NG-480 Turbo Hovercycle, with some extra armor added, these small energy cannons give the tail booms an extra reason to be avoided. Foreclaws (2) These are digger claws scavenged or copied from the NG EX-20 Bulldog Explorer, reinforced with extra armor ‘cestus’ across the knuckles, and fitted with extra wrist articulation and a rotary wheel outboard on the wrists. The paws can extend forward and act separately from on another, but they can also be used to deliver a crush-compacting ‘clap’ attack on anything unlucky enough to be caught between them. Damage: Full Strength Punch/Tear/Pry 2d6+3 MD, Crush 1d6 MD, Double-handed Clap Attack 6d6 MD Rotary Claws (2) The wheels on the Forepaws are fitted with Clan Motron’s signature rotary buzz-claws, allowing the Wreckadon to cut into opponents with powered mayhem. Optional Laser Headlight Eyes (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal, but left off on some early Wreckadons. Later modifications/upgrades often add them to both the head, sides, and rear. Optional Cargo Bed Missile Launchers If not carrying cargo in the dorsal cargo bed, the Wreckadon can carry multi-cell missile launchers. Clan Motron may not be able to produce their own missile munitions, but they have traded with other Tribes for a small stockpile of heavy ordnance. Two multi-cell ‘Thunderbolt’ launch packs or ‘callope-style’ Katyusha launchers can be stored in the cargo bay and elevated to fire (the Wreckadon fires broadside so the backblast of the missiles’ exhaust doesn’t damage anything on the Warmount). Thunderbolt’ launcher 12 long range missiles and 120 mini-missiles per launcher. ‘Katyusha’ Artillery Rockets Basic, much-copied, free-flying solid-rocket artillery projectiles. Damage: Both missile types use a 122mm warhead, typically the following warhead types (damage may vary as much as 50% by the quality of warhead manufacture): * (Fragmentation) 1d6x10 MD to a 60 ft blast radius * (Incendiary) 1d4x10 MD to a 50 ft blast radius, plus 01-75% chance of setting combustible materials aflame * (High Explosive) 2d6x10 MD to a 20 ft blast radius * (Plasma) 3d4x10 MD to a 40 ft blast radius * (Smoke) Covers a 100 ft area in thick obscuring smoke. Typically disperses within 1d6 melees, depending on local wind and humidity conditions. * (Chemical) Varies, but typically used to dispense CS or nerve agents (currently only the Sovietskii uses chemical munitions, though it is rumored that Warlord Sokolov has been seeking to acquire such weapons). Typically covers a 100 ft area. Like the smoke, local weather conditions determine the dispersal rate. * (Submunition) Detonates airburst style over the target and scatters a small cloud of grenade-like sub-mines, that can be used to enfilade an area with contact explosives or delayed-fuse mines. Carries over 18 submunitions, scattering over a 100 ft area, and doing 5d6 MD to a 10 ft blast radius each. Penalties: Katyushas use the standard rules for unguided artillery with regard to deviation from target. Best fired in salvoes of 4 or more rockets. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the basic Monstrex programming, with the following changes: The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Wreckadon intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Cattle & Animals, Indians, Juicers, Magic, Demons & Monsters, D-Bees, Faerie---at least with regards to identifying their relative threat level), and Wilderness (Hunting). Combat In combat, the Wreckadon AI typically manages melee attacks (claw, bite, and tail), but can also manage point defenses if those positions are unmanned. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Wreckadon an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Wreckadons have what some riders have described as ‘bipolar’ personalities; they can be docile, patient, and well-behaved, but once in combat, they are vicious berserkers, smashing and devouring lesser opponents in the frenzy of battle. Others have compared the Wreckadons to the larger toothed whales, like sperm whales, with regards to their temperament. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8; the Wreckadon has an IQ of 10 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion (also remember the Wreckadon has a dual mind, and can ‘trade off’ its periods of consciousness/activity with its second AI/brain) . The first Wreckadons are susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and NEW BUILT EShemar constructs are immune to this) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch(takes 3 attacks). Options Given the nature of the assembly of Wreckadons, each of the early ones was virtually handcrafted, so declaring anything as an ‘option’ is fairly superfluous. Given that the design looks ready to appear in larger distribution, purpose-built rather than ad-hoc assembled, though, one cannot rule out future option or Upgrade packages, using more advanced technologies, such as EW systems or forcefield generators, especially among larger Tribes like the Skullcrushers or the Radiant Edge. Sub-Brains One field Upgrade that is rumored is automating auxiliary weapons with robot AI cores scavenged from drone types like Skelebots or Northern Gun combat-conversion labor ‘bots. Tied in to lesser weapons like the point defense turrets and touched by the main AI essence, these sub-brains’ original programming would be overpowered by the main Wreckadon intelligence and would allow it and the crew to focus on other matters in a pitched battle. Each weapons system given the option of a sub-brain, would have 5 attacks per melee and +2 to strike, but could still be manned if desired. Category:Wreckadon Category:Clan Motron Category:Warmount Category:Skullcrusher Category:GNE Category:Steel Gaians Category:Paladin Steel Category:Northern Gun Category:Franken